The Father of My Child
by davidjoker
Summary: Nami is now 26 years old and has finished her map of the world. Now her new dream is to become a mother and Luffy is the only one she can picture as the father of her child. rated M for future lemons. LuffyxNami.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: There might be some grammar errors so please forgive me for that. I'll fix them when I post chapter 2. Its rated M for future LuNa lemons. As always, thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Father of my Child

Chapter 1: Something missing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami was sitting in her room at her desk. She let out a sigh as she kept writing different names on the paper in front of her. She's been feeling a void in her life as of late. They helped Luffy find one piece and Luffy achieved his dream. Monkey D. Luffy; her captain and her best friend is now King of the Pirates. After that, they helped most of the crew finish their dreams. Zoro was now the worlds greatest swordsmen and they helped Sanji find the all blue. Franky made sure that the thousand sunny would become the ship of the new pirate king while Usopp felt he was now the great warrior he's always wanted to be. Brook was reunited with his oldest friend, Laboon and Robin has found the Rio Poneglyph, changing the history of the world. Nami has finished her map of the world and the only one that still hasn't finished their dream was chopper. And that's what brings them to where they are now.

They were on the most medically advanced Island in the whole world. And while they were waiting here for chopper to learn all that he could, It gave Nami a lot of time to think. Now that she's finished her dream, she's been feeling like there's something missing in her life. Just then Sanji called everyone for breakfast. Putting down her pen and standing, she nodded her head making her decision. As Nami walked in and took her seat, she just watched her crew do what they usually do.

"Luffy! Stop stealing my food!" Usopp yelled as he smacked his captains hand away from his plate. "How can you still be this childish at twenty five?!"

Luffy just smiled as he stretched his hand to choppers plate. "I'm not childish! Its called being the captain!"

"Get away from my plate!" Chopper tried to bite Luffys arm but missed.

"No its called being a child!" Usopp then threw his hands in the air. "Forget it! Your never going to grow up."

Hearing enough, Nami stood up. "Everyone shut up!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned there attention to Nami. Well everyone except Luffy who continued stealing from everyone's plate but Nami's

After she re-composed herself and cleared her throat, she spoke. "As you all know, I've finished my map of the world two years ago. And for a while now I've been feeling a sort of void in my life, like something was missing." Nami looked down as she nervously played with her fingers.

Robin; who was sitting just left to Nami, put an encouraging hand on her friends arm. "What is it Nami? You now whatever it is were all more than willing to help you."

"What is it Nami-san? You know you can tell us anything." Said the cook as he was about to serve Usopp another plate.

"Yeah were all friends right? You can count on us!" Chopper had a determined look on his face.

Hearing the rest of the crew agree with Robin, Nami took a deep breath to calm her beating heart. "Well, I gave this a lot of thought and I figured that since we're here..." Nami looked at all of them as they waited to hear what she was going to say. ' _Here we go.'_ She thought. "I want to have a baby."

Robin let go of her arm and her jaw was left hanging along with the rest of the crew, except Luffy. He just stared at Nami with wide eyes. Nami was starting to feel uncomfortable and was regretting even saying anything. She was about to speak but someone beat her to it.

"I never thought you'd ask Nami-Swan~" Sanji stood up and put his hands together as he wiggled in place with a perverted look.

After getting over his shock, Zoro just leaned back and closed his eyes as he calmly spoke. "Please. Who would want your ugly ass baby?"

Sanji snapped his head over towards the swordsmen. "You mind saying that to me again you freak of nature!"

Zoro stood up and got in his face. "Gladly! I said no women on this earth or the sky would ever want to have your ugly ass baby!"

"Oh yeah! Well, what women would want a moss headed, no direction, little ugly ass baby from you?!" They were growling at each other before two fists came down over their heads.

"Both of you need to shut the hell up! I'm trying to talk!"

"Yes Nami-swan~"

"Whatever witch." Zoro grumbled as he sat back down in his seat.

Robin then looked over towards the navigator with concerned eyes. "Nami, are you sure you thought this through? We are the most wanted pirates in the world. Don't you think it would be too dangerous to have a child with us?"

"Yeah I don't think this is a good idea." Stated Usopp. "I mean sure, the old world government is gone but that doesn't mean there still isn't bounty hunters after our heads." He then wrapped his hands around his neck and gulped.

Chopper was the next to speak up. "And don't forget the type of food that a growing baby needs to stay healthy."

"And a baby could easily get hurt on Sunny too." Franky, putting in his two cents.

Nami stood their listening to all of her crew mates complaints and concerns until, "Enough!" She shouted. Everyone stopped and turned their attentions back to her. "You guys are acting as if I haven't thought about all of this." She said with a disappointed look. She really loves the idea of having her very own child. To be a Mother. And here they were. Her best friends, her family criticizing something that she wants more then anything in this world.

"I think its a great idea."

Everyone turned towards the voice and were shocked to see that it was Luffy who spoke. "What?!" They all shouted.

"Whats the big deal? If Nami wants to be a Mom then she wants to be a Mom. She's really smart so I'm pretty sure she knows whats she's doing." He then turned his smile towards his navigator. "Is that what you want Nami? To be a Mom?"

"Wow... thanks Luffy." She said with a soft gaze to her captain. Nami then nodded with confidence. "And yeah. I want to be a Mother more than anything."

"So its settled then."

But Usopp just had to keep going. "Hold up for a sec and TRY to think; Even though I know your allergic," He muttered to the side, earning an angry 'Hey!' from Luffy. "But didn't hear anything that we just said?"

"What are you guys so damn worried about?" Nami spoke up. "We don't have to worry about the baby crawling off the sunny because I'm sure Franky can make this ship baby proof." She then turned to the giant cyborg with a challenging look. "Unless you don't think your good enough to build a baby proof ship."

"What?! You don't think I'm up for it? I'll make the most SUPER baby safe ship this worlds ever seen!"

She then turned to chopper and used her finger to scratch him under his chin. "And don't forget. We have the worlds greatest Doctor on board. So If the baby ever gets sick I'm more then sure he can handle it." She said with a smile.

Chopper couldn't stop the smile on his face. "I still got a lot to learn so don't go calling me the greatest you bastard!"

"You would think after all these years he would have grown out of that." Usopp sweat dropped before he turned back to Nami. "That still doesn't fix our bounty hunter problem! Whats your solution to that, huh?" He smirked when he though he had her stumped. But then his brow raised in curiosity when all she did was point at Luffy. "What?' Usopp asked confused.

"This," Nami said while keeping her finger pointed at her captain. "Is the most powerful being this world has ever seen and has saved my life and all of your lives more times then any of us could count. I completely trust this man with the very life of my child. I know he would die before letting anything happen to one of his Nakama and would fight to keep my child safe." She put her hand down and looked Usopp right in the eyes. "That's my solution to that problem."

Everyone sat there stunned. Usopp was the first to speak. "Ok, ok, sorry. I didn't know this meant that much to you. If your really serious about this. Then I'll help out any way I can." Usopp gave her a thumbs up until he just remembered something. He placed his hands in front of him and shook his head like a mad man. "But to hell if I'm changing any diapers!"

"That goes double for me. I'm not changing any brats crap bag." Zoro then stood up and started walking out the door with a yawn. "You guys are boring me. I'm gonna go take a nap... or train. Whatever, just as long I don't have to sit here and listen to this."

"There's still one thing you haven't told us." Robin got everyone's attention. "Who's going to be the father?"

"Choose me my Nami-swan~! Are kids would be more beaut...!" He was interrupted from a shout out side.

"UGLY ASS BABY'S!"

He snapped his whole body towards the door as he was engulfed in flames "WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A...!"

"Sorry Sanji." Nami started as she looked at him with an apologetic yet also disgusted look on her face. "But your not the type of guy that I want my kid to take after."

Sanji fell to his knees and his flames died out. "Nami-san?" He asked feeling depressed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Could be heard from outside.

"Oh shut up!" Sanji shouted.

"Come make me curly brow!"

"Aright you asked for it!" And with he ran out the dining room door.

Nami face palmed and shook her head. "Everyday those two." But then Robin got her attention.

"You still didn't answer my question. Who's going to be the father?"

"Yeah, that is a good question." Usopp put his hand under his chin. "You haven't met someone have you? I mean I doubt you'd ever had time to actually meet anyone."

"Your absolutely right, Usopp. And that's why I'm glad thet were here on this Island." Nami answered.

"And why's that exactly? Wait! Let me guess." Usopp pointed an accusing finger at her. "Your gonna try to bag a rich Doctor aren't you!" Before he even knew what happened, Usopp was looking up at her from the floor as she rubbed her fist. ' _How the hell did I get down here?'_ He asked himself. ' _I must be able to teleport!'_

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." She glared down at Usopp before looking back up at the rest of the crew. "I'm glad were her on this Island because I decided that I wanted to go to a sperm bank. This way I can choose from a bunch of donors without ever having to meet any of them."

"When were you thinking about going?" Asked Robin.

Nami let out a nervous sigh and couldn't hide it from her voice either. "I actually made an appointment yesterday. So I'm going this morning just to see what they have."

Robin could see how nervous she was. "Do you want me to come with you?"

She gave her an appreciative smile. "Thanks Robin, but I think I'll be fine. Besides, I'll have chopper with me." She turned her smile towards the little Doctor.

"Sorry Nami." He told her with a frown. "I'm going to be on the other side of the Island today. I'm going to be learning about how to cure poisons and the sperm banks are on the opposite side."

"Oh." Nami looked down sad and rubbed her arm. She then turned to Robin. "Well I guess we ca-..."

"Let me go with you Nami!" Luffy shouted; interrupting her.

She turned to him surprised. "What? Why?" She asked, now with a confused look and a frown.

"Because~" He whined. "You've told me to stay on the Sunny the whole time we've been here because you said I would go around and break things. But since I'm going with you, you can keep an eye on me."

Nami eyed him up and down. "I Don't~ know~." She looked at him suspiciously.

"Come on, please Nami~. I'm so bored from sitting her all this time!"

Well, he has been behaving a lot better recently and hasn't been getting into trouble. That and she could see he was starting to go a little crazier then usual, from being cooped up on the ship this whole time. "Alright, fine. You can come with me. But you better do exactly what I say when I say it, got that!"

"Got it! Now come Nami lets go already!" And with that he shot his arm towards her and rapped it around her slim waist and shot the two of them out the door and into the city.

"Hey you better not try this when I'm pregnant!"

"Shishishi!"

At this point usopp got up and everyone was out of the dining room except him and Brook. "That sure was crazy. Her wanting a baby and all." He then turned to the skeleton. "Am I right Brook?"

…

"Brook?"

…

Usopp walked over towards him and shook him. "Hey Broo-..."

"AAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAA!" Brook screamed like a little girl. "Get it away, get it away! Zombies! Zombies everywhere!"

"AH!, Ow, Hey! Stop slapping me!"

 **With Luffy and Nami.**

Luffy was following Nami down the street as she lead the way to the sperm bank. He was looking around wide eyed at all the shiny and weird looking things. But then something popped in his head. "Hey Nami."

"Hmm?" She answered without looking back at him.

Luffy was kicking his feet while looking down. "Do you really trust me with your baby's life?"

Stopping in front of the sperm bank, Nami looked back at him. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" She asked with her head tilted as she wore a frown.

Luffy kept his head down with his hat showing his eyes. "Well, because you always call me stupid and reckless." He stopped walking and looked up at Nami when she softly grasped his shoulders.

She looked deep in his eyes and gave him a warm smile. "That's because you are stupid and reckless." Seeing his frown deepen, she continued. "But your also brave, strong, and the kindest most loving person I've ever met. You saved me so many times over the years and you even helped me make my dream a reality. I finally have my map of the world. If it wasn't for you, I have no idea where I would be right now." She saw his frown turn into bright smile that only Luffy could give. "Do you believe now?" She asked and Luffy just nodded and said 'yeah'. "Good. Now lets go and see what they got." And with that she slapped him lightly on his cheek and they both went inside.

Walking into the lobby, She could see a few girls and guys waiting in some seats to her right. When she looked to the left she could see a single desk with a woman sitting behind it. As She and Luffy were walking to the desk, Nami could see that all the walls were bare and were just painted a clean white. "jeez, a Little bit of color wouldn't kill them." She whispered to Luffy, who replied with a 'Hmm.' in agreement.

"May I help you?" The girl asked with a very bored tone.

She smiled at her. "Hi, my name is Nami. I'm here to see your~ selection?"

The girl just lifted a huge book from under the table and handed it to her, but then Nami just gave it to Luffy. "Here is the list for this months donors. If you don't find any that you like then come back next month for a new selection. If you do find one that you like please fill out this form and we'll check back with you when we can find a spot open." Nami took the form, folded it up and placed it in her jeans pocket.

Luffy and Nami then walked over to a pair of seats away from everyone else. Luffy placed the huge book onto a table in front of them and opened it to the first page. "Well." Nami said as she let out a deep breath. "Here we go."

 **8 hours later.**

BANG! BANG! BANG! Nami slammed her head against the table. "Not one! Not a single one of them were any good!" She then just leaned back and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm hungry. And sleepy."

"Nami looked out side and saw that the sun was setting. "Yeah, I think its time we started heading back." She closed the book with a frown. "I guess we'll just have to come back next month. Come on captain. Lets go home." They got up and after Luffy returned the book, they took off for the Sunny.

Once they reached the ship night had already fallen. "Mmmm I can smell Sanji's cooking. That and a good night's sleep should make me feel better." She said with heavy shoulders and a tired walk.

"Hey Nami?"

"What is it Luffy?" She asked once they were about to clime up.

"Your sad because you couldn't find the sperm that you liked right?" He asked.

"Yeah~ why?" She asked him with suspicion.

"Do you want my sperm?"

Just as she was reaching for the rope ladder, she stopped and turned around to face him. "What?" She asked him slightly shocked. Was this Luffy?

Luffy rapped his arm around her waist and shot the two of them up to the deck. It looks like everyone's inside the dining room already. "Well you said you wanted to be a Mom right?"

All she did was nod. She couldn't really think of any words right now. She would have never thought that Luffy would would want kids himself. Hell, he still acted like a kid.

"Well since you didn't like any of those guys I was just wondering if you wanted my sperm. If you do then we can go back there tomorrow so you can pick mine."

Nami's lips started to curve into a smile. And then she just burst out laughing. She clutched her sides and tried to speak. "H- he- he– hell no! HAHAHA!"

Luffy was starting to get a little angry. "Whats so funny? I'm just trying to help you out."

Calming down, she wiped the small tears of laughter from her eyes. "Thanks but no thanks. I don't think any girl would want a man child as the father of their baby."

He scowled at her before just walking past her, Hitting her shoulder with his on the way as he entered the dining room.

Nami frowned at the door. Maybe she went a little to far. Letting out a sigh, Nami went in to eat.

It was late at night And Nami was in her and Robins room trying to sleep. Trying because she kept thinking about Luffys offer. She got one of her extra pillows and hugged it. Just as she closed her eyes, an old memory popped into head.

 **Nami! You are my Nakama!**

Feeling a shiver go down her spine, she hugged the pillow tighter. "Luffy." She whispered. Nami then smiled. "Maybe I'll think about it." And with that, she fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry if that ending seemed a little cliché, I know that line has been used so many times. But its just so good! I really need your help here. This was my first attempt at writing dialogue for the rest of the crew and I need help with making them more in character and for them to stand out. So please review and give me some hints on how I can write the rest of the crew better. As well as Luffy and Nami. And I know there wasn't that much LuNa in this one and that's because I had to set up the story. From this point on there's going to be a lot more LuffyxNami moment. Thanks for taking the time to read my story.


	2. Act like a man!

A/N: I updated! Two times in one month! Thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy it. Please forgive any grammar mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Father of My Child.**

Chapter 2: Act like a man!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Its been two weeks since Nami's announcement and her first visit to the sperm bank. And today was the first day of a new month. Which means a new selection of potential donors. Nami was on her way to check out the new list with her friend for support walking next to her.

"Was there anything else we needed before heading back to the ship?"

Nami thought about it for a second before shaking her head. "I don't think so, Robin. I sent Usopp and Sanji into the city yesterday for more supplies."

"Well, what if the Captain decides to go on another eating binge while we're away?" Robin asked while walking on the clean bricked road. She wasn't looking around at all the fantastic medical inventions, having explored this side of the island already.

Nami lifted her first. "I'll kill him." Frustrated anger written all over her face. "I mean really?! What the hell's gotten into him?"

Robin had also noticed Luffy's increased eating habit. "He has been raiding the kitchen more often than usual. Despite Sanji's attempts at installing more traps."

Nami huffed while crossing her arms. "Maybe I should tell Franky to lay off the baby proofing ship and help with keeping Luffy out." Just then, they both saw a familiar green head of hair.

Robin was the first to notice, pointing in his direction. "I wonder what Zoro is looking for?"

Nami just shrugged as they both walked in his direction.

Zoro was standing in the middle of a busy square. His arms crossed while just staring at the clock tower in the center, mumbling to himself. "Where was the ship again? North of the clock?" Zoro looked southwest. "Or was it east?" Before making up his mind, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "What the hell do you wa-. Oh. Where did you two come from?" Turning around just in time to see Robin pulling back her arm.

Walking up to the other two, Nami noticed a bunch of bags next to the swordsman. So she decided to answer first. "We just came from the ship. What's in all those bags?" She asked with a vein popping out of her head. "You better not be buying useless crap!"

The swordsman lifted a pausing hand in the air. "Don't go blowing a damn fuse. Its just food. Luffy ate everything again."

Nami's eye twitched. "Luffy did what?"

Zoro started gathering up the bags of food. "Yeah. Luffy ate up all the food again and then the blond asshole told me to get more food after he tried to kick Luffy in the head. I told his lazy ass to go do his job himself, but then Luffy said it was all your fault. After that, the two of them stated fighting and I was starting to get hu-"

"Hold up!" Nami closed her eyes, frowning while pointing at herself in disbelief. "How the hell is this my fault?!"

But Robin seem to notice the actual important part. "Did you say Luffy and Sanji were fighting?"

He just sighed. "Yeah. I wouldn't call it much of a fight though. Luffy laid him out with one hit."

Nami was pretty shocked. "I don't believe it. There's no way Luffy would do that." Her voice going softer before asking, "What happened?"

Zoro just shrugged. "Luffy ate everything, the cook got mad, Luffy was mad because there was no more food and said that it was all your fault. The cook got even more mad and then they started fighting. Luffy took the kicks at first but hey, everyone has their breaking point. I guess the cook found Luffy's."

Nami let out a small scream before turning around and stomping her way back to the ship. "That stupid idiot! I can't leave him alone for one damn second, can I?!"

They both just stood there. Watching the angry navigator scream 'Rubber Idiot' through the streets. Everything was quiet until Zoro asked. "So, uh. Where's the ship?"

"Over there." Robin pointed straight ahead where you can plainly see the ship. After seeing the irritated look on Zoro's face, Robin took a few of the bags from him. "You mind if I help?" He just shrugged and the two of them started making their way back to the ship as well.

 **Back on the ship.**

Luffy was sitting on the table while Sanji was sitting on the floor. "I'm **really** sorry, Sanji."

Sanji just waved it off. "Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first twenty times." He started standing up with his hand on his cheek. "Damn you hit hard." After getting up, he started dusting himself off.

"Luffy!"

Both of them turned to the entrance of the dining room.

"Nami-san~! You've decided to choose me after all~?" Spinning like a top as he made his way over towards Nami. Only for her to run right past him and straight at Luffy before hitting her rubber captain with a strong fist.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

Nami grabbed Luffy by his cardigan, tossed him to the floor before straddling him. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Luffy was completely confused. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me!" Still holding on to his cardigan with both hands. "Why are you always eating all the damn food and why were you picking a fight with Sanji?! You're twenty five, Luffy! You're too damn old to be acting like this! Grow the fuck up and start acting like a man!" Nami was breathing hard at the end of her rant. Tears of anger coming from her raging eyes.

Luffy was just scowling right back at her before, "I am a man! But you seem to have a damn problem seeing that!" Luffy pushed her hands off of him before scooting away and standing up. "And for your damn information, there is a woman who wants a child from me!"

"What?" She asked almost out of breath. All of her anger was gone for a split second before she stood up as well. "What woman?! Who the hell have you been talking to, Luffy?!"

He just let out a huff before storming out the door. "Forget it! Why would you even care?!"

Nami's eyes grew wide with shocked madness before following after him. "You better get your thick headed ass back her, and tell me who you've been talking to!" But she was stopped before getting to the door.

Sanji reached over and grasped Nami by the wrist. "Just let him go."

Nami snatched her wrist away from him but instead of following her Captain, she just stayed in place. "What's wrong with him? And why did he say there's a woman who-?"

"I think the better question is, why were you so angry when he said it?"

Sanji looked over towards the opening door. After seeing who it was, he just pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Shitty swordsman."

Zoro looked over at the blond and nodded. "Ugly woman."

After that strange greeting between the two, Robin walked in. "It was a rather strong reaction, Nami."

"Robin-Chawn~! Please let me lift those terrible bags from your delicate fingers~!"

Nami looked at Robin. "Of coarse I had a strong reaction! The freaking Idiot ate all the food, got into a fight with Sanji, makes me waist money on food, and he keeps stressing me out when he knows I'm trying to get pregnant!"

Zoro tossed the bags of food at Sanji. "We were talking about this other woman."

"Hey! How about handing them to me instead of throwing them! You damn ape!" But everyone just ignored him.

"What are you..." Her voice was loud at first, but she grew quieter with each word. She suddenly understood why Luffy said that. Nami rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. Whispering to herself. "You're still so damn childish."

"What's the matter, Nami-san? Don't let whatever that shitty Captain said bother you. I'll go and get him to apologize."

"Why? So you can get your ass knocked out from one hit again?"

"Shut up!"

"No, no. this is all... well none of it's really my fault." Nami shook her head. "Either way, I'm going to talk with Luffy. Alone." Her last word meant for everyone. "By the way, where is everyone?"

"Well." Zoro started. "Chopper's still out in the city since this morning. Usopp and Franky went off to get more supplies for this... stupid baby proof ship."

"Its not stupid!" Both Nami and Sanji shouted. But Nami continued talking. "So that's three and then the four of us are here and Luffy went running off. So that leaves Brook."

Zoro's brow raised. "Where is brook? I haven't seen him all-" Zoro suddenly pulled out one of his swords before quickly turning around!

 _CLANG_!

"Have at you, you damn zombie! I am no longer afraid!"

Zoro was trying to hold back Brooks cane sword. Both of them pushing against each other. "Dammit, you old senile fool! How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not a damn zombie!" He yelled with gritted teeth before pushing brook out the door. "Curly brow."

Sanji reached into one of the cabinets before pulling out some rope. "Yeah, yeah. You hold him, I tie him."

Both of them calmly walked out of the dinning room and out on deck.

Nami was left looking at the door. "I think somethings wrong with Brook."

Robin was looking at the door as well. "What would make you say that?"

The navigator just shook her head of the nonsense. "Whatever. I'm off to go find Luffy. I think you might wanna help them out." Robin nodded and both of them left. Robin to help restrain Brook and Nami off to go find her Captain.

Nami spent some time looking for him. The Sun was almost at sunset when she finally spotted him at the clock tower from earlier. She had already searched there once, but guessed he circled back around towards the ship. Nami calmly walked up to him and Luffy had already spotted her. But instead of running, he just waited with a blank face.

She sat next to him on a bench that was underneath the clock and wasted no time in talking to him. "So. Where did you run off to?" Her voice more in sarcasm than anger.

Luffy was looking at the people passing by. Breathing the incoming cool air that comes with the approaching night. "I was really mad. So I went to release my anger."

Nami closed her eyes. " **Please** tell me you didn't pick a fight with someone."

"Don't worry. I can control myself, you know? I didn't fight anyone."

Nami leaned back into the bench and rolled her head left to look at Luffy. "Promise?"

Luffy raised his hand. "I swear I didn't fight."

 **At the edge of the Island in a forest.**

"Wasn't there like... a Huge mountain here?"

Two guys were standing in front of some very big mountain with a VERY large gap between them.

"... Nnnaaa~. I'm pretty sure this huge, gaping hole in this... solid rock of earth was always here."

 **Back with Luffy and Nami at the clock tower.**

Nami let out a deep breath. "Okay. I believe you. I mean, you can't lie after all." Luffy replied with a simple 'Hmm' as they both went quiet. Listening to the people around them. They stayed quiet for awhile until Nami asked, "Who's this other girl?"

Luffy just stared at her before tilting his head. "Other girl?"

"Grrraaa! You know what I'm talking about!" Nami reached over and pulled Luffy by his nose, making it stretch. "You said there's a woman who wants you to get her pregnant! You better tell me who it is before I charge you so much Beri, you'll go down as the poorest Pirate King in history!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! Just let go of my nose!"

Nami pulled extra hard for good measure before letting it snap back into place "Now talk." She demanded while crossing her arms under her bust.

"Okay. The other girl is Hancock."

Nami was pretty surprised and her eyes showed it. "Boa Hancock? The pirate empress?" Nami couldn't believe it. And her voice sounded like she was questioning if he was lying or not.

Luffy seemed to pick up on her tone. "I can't lie, Nami. Heck, she even asked me to marry her."

Suddenly, Nami felt a pang in her chest. "What?"

Luffy shifted so he was fully facing Nami on the bench. "Yup. I have no idea why, but she kept asking me to marry her. And I know that marriage usually comes with having a family and stuff."

Nami was wearing a deep frown. She knew why but, why does it hurt **this** much? She was almost too afraid of asking the next question. "And what did you tell her?"

"I told her no. A lot. She just kept asking and asking. It was really annoyi-ahh!"

Without warning, Nami hugged him. Pushing her nose into the crook of his neck. Muffled sniffs coming from her as she held him tightly.

"Uhh, Nami? Are you okay? Did you want me to say yes to her?"

Nami quickly left the crook of his neck to look him in the face. But she kept her arms around him in a hug "Hell no!" She screamed with a smile and red eyes. "You did the right thing Luffy. But why even bring it up back on the ship if you told her no?" The frown suddenly came back. "You didn't change your mind, did you?" She started hugging him a little tighter.

"No. My answer is still no. I don't wanna marry her." Luffy lowered his head a bit and looked off to the side. "I just... got mad because you didn't want me to get you pregnant."

Nami looked at him strangely and confused, releasing the hug. "What?"

Luffy stared into her brown eyes. "When I asked if you wanted my sperm, you laughed at me and said no woman would want to have my kids."

"That's why you were mad? Why would you care so much..." But Nami stopped herself.

Like the night when Luffy asked her if she wanted his sperm, an old memory popped into her head. Robin told her how angry he got after hearing the message back on Shiki's floating Islands. How mad Luffy was when he though she didn't trust him to save her. When in fact, she knew he would come for her.

"I'm sorry Luffy. You just really surprised me when you asked if I wanted you to... be the Dad of my kid." _'But I guess I was wrong. Wait, if someone like Hancock wanted Luffy. What other girls been eying him?'_

"Nami?" He asked with caution. Slowly backing away from her. "Why are you making that scary face?"

Nami's eye was twitching with a large vein popping out of her forehead. Not to mention her shaking, clenched fists. But after hearing Luffy speak, Nami snapped out of it. "What? Oh, its nothing. I think?" She asked herself at the end. Not really sure why she was getting angry. "Are you done being mad?" Nami asked, reaching up to cup his face with both of her hands.

Luffy stared into her soft face. "Yeah. I'm not mad anymore."

She smiled. "Good! Now we can... Dammit!"

"Huh? What is it?" Luffy asked. But he noticed that she was looking past him, so he turned around. But that just made him even more confused. "The sun?"

"Damn it! It's way too late. The sperm bank's going to be closed by time we get there." Nami let out a deep sigh. Sinking into the bench with a tired look. "I spent all day dealing with you and I forgot about the sperm bank. I'll just have to check it out tomorrow. Who knows how many potential donors I missed."

Luffy was in deep thought before standing up with excitement. "Get on my back!"

"What?"

"Get on my back! We can still make it in time if I get us over the roof tops!"

She was about to dismiss the idea, but the look on his face made Nami all warm inside. Letting out a small laugh, Nami got up and jumped on Luffys back. Holding onto him tightly with her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "Alright Captain! I give the directions and you follow them! Head east, that way!"

Luffy was overjoyed. "Shishishi! Alright, hold on tight and don't let go!" Luffy shot his arm to the edge of a building before taking off into the air. They flew through the air and over rooftops until they finally reached their destination. They quickly ran inside and went through the same thing as they did yesterday. Which meant,

BANG! BANG! BANG! Nami, once again, slammed her head on the table before looking at the people in the room. "What the hell is wrong with the men on this Island?! Why are they all so terrible?!"

"Shush!"

Nami got up out of her chair. "You shush!" But she felt Luffy pull at her very short jean shorts.

"Can we go now~? Its boring here."

Nami ran her fingers through her long orange hair. "Fine. There's always next month I guess. Come on Luffy." Nami reached down and lifted Luffy up by his hand. Then without much thought other than wanting to be comforted, she laced her fingers with his and leaned on his shoulder. "Lets go back. I am pretty hungry"

"Me too. Ow!" Nami lightly punched him in the stomach. As they were making their way back to the sunny, deciding to walk this time instead of going over buildings, Luffy asked Nami a question. "Nami? What kind of kid do you want anyway?"

She was still resting her head on Luffy's shoulder, Captain and Navigator still locked together by laced fingers. "Hmm. I guess I wouldn't really care if it was a boy or a girl. But I do want my baby to always be smiling. Happy and laughing all the time."

"What else?" The ship could be seen off in the distance, thanks to the full moon lighting up the city.

"Well." Nami let out a sigh. Thinking of what else she wants in her child. "I want my baby to be strong. Able to fight off anyone and keep its loved ones safe. To be able to make a lot friends and sail around the world. Just like me."

Luffy smiled. "Shihsishi! Who knows? Your kid might be the next Pirate King!"

Nami lightly elbowed him. "Or the first Pirate Queen." But then a thought occurred to her. "You know, Luffy. If you married someone, they'll become the first Pirate Queen." The thought of Hancock came back into mind. She quickly lifted her head from his shoulder in a panic. "Not that you should get married or anything!"

Luffy looked at her confused. "Why shouldn't I get married? You're not the only one who wants kids."

"You really want kids?" But before Luffy could answer, a bunch of crashes and bangs could be heard on board the thousand sunny. "What the heck is that all about?!" Just then, they saw Brook jump on top of the crows nest with the rest of the straw hats out on deck.

"Damn it! He went up to the crows nest! Usopp, you're up again!"

"Oh hell no! I'm not being thrown up there again!"

Nami let go of Luffys hand and smiled at him. "Looks like they need our help."

"Yup! Hold on tight!"

"What?! Hey! Let me go!" After hugging Nami into his chest, Luffy shot his arm towards the mast before shooting them up towards brook. "Luffy~!" But despite her telling him to stop, her laughter rung throughout the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 2.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Give me the honest truth! I wanna know!

And another thing. Why did you like the first chapter so much?! I gotsssta know! I mean, this story did better than ANY of my other stories! One chapter and it got over 100 follows. Please tell me what you liked about the first chapter so I can try to understand what I did right. Also, do they sound too ooc? Anyway, thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. It's all so crazy

A/N: Please forgive any grammar mistakes. Thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Father of My Child

Chapter 3: It's all so crazy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early in the morning since last nights indecent with brook and her and Luffy's talk. The suns light could be seen peaking out over the ocean as Nami sat near the top of sunny's head. For a long time it was a habit of hers coming here next to her Captains spot. She had woken up rather early for no reason at all other than too many thoughts in her head and feeling too happy to sleep in.

She had no where to go today and pretty much had nothing planned. Yesterday her and Luffy went to check this months sperm donors list and unfortunately, found nothing once again. So now its going to be another thirty days until she'll check back in again. Why was Nami happy? She really didn't know herself or, at least not for sure. Her mind kept thinking back to her and Luffys talk under the clock tower and on their way home, just before they saw brook and the crew run out on deck. So a good guess was that it had something to do with that talk.

Nami took in a deep breath before letting it go and running her fingers through her hair. "I never knew Luffy wanted his own kid." Talking to herself about the information she was told last night through her and Luffys short conversation.

 **Last night as Luffy and Nami made their way from the sperm bank and back to the thousand sunny.**

Luffy asked Nami a question. "Nami? What kind of kid do you want anyway?"

She was still resting her head on Luffy's shoulder, Captain and Navigator still locked together by laced fingers. "Hmm. I guess I wouldn't really care if it was a boy or a girl. But I do want my baby to always be smiling. Happy and laughing all the time."

"What else?" The ship could be seen off in the distance, thanks to the full moon lighting up the city.

"Well." Nami let out a sigh. Thinking of what else she wants in her child. "I want my baby to be strong. Able to fight off anyone and keep its loved ones safe. To be able to make a lot friends and sail around the world. Just like me."

Luffy smiled. "Shihsishi! Who knows? Your kid might be the next Pirate King!"

Nami lightly elbowed him. "Or the first Pirate Queen." But then a thought occurred to her. "You know, Luffy. If you married someone, they'll become the first Pirate Queen." The thought of Hancock came back into mind. She quickly lifted her head from his shoulder in a panic. "Not that you should get married or anything!"

Luffy looked at her confused. "Why shouldn't I get married? You're not the only one who wants kids."

"You really want kids?" But before Luffy could answer, a bunch of crashes and bangs could be heard on board the thousand sunny. "What the heck is that all about?!" Just then, they saw Brook jump on top of the crows nest with the rest of the straw hats out on deck.

 **Back near the head of the thousand sunny. Nami staring off out into the endless ocean.**

The sun was staring to rise a little higher when she heard the rest of the crew awake, the first ones out the boys door being Sanji followed by Franky. "Good morning!" She waved to them.

"Morning Nami-san! Are you ready for yours and Robin-chawns magnificent breakfast?!" The cook wiggling his way over towards the kitchen.

But before Nami could answer, Franky started pushing the cook faster into the kitchen. "You mind hurrying it up Bro? I gotta a bunch of new SUPER ideas for the baby proofing ship, and Usopps going to need all his energy after spending it yesterday!" A big smile on the shipwrights face as both of them entered the kitchen.

Once entering, they both saw the swordsman of the group standing at his post with his arms crossed and his one good eye fixated on their crazy skeleton crew mate. Brook was VERY tied up while sitting at the back of the table. Just staring back at Zoro before noticing two of his friends walking in. "Can you please untie these ropes? I don't know what came over me last night, but I assure you that I feel much better now."

Sanji made his way to his cooking station while ignoring the skeleton. "So, did brook try and escape at all last night?" The blond asked but received no answer from the swordsman. Sanji waited for a few seconds before trying again. "Hey shitty swordsman, I asked you if brook tried to get out last night." He was getting the things ready for breakfast while waiting for an answer only to be ignored again. He let out a frustrated sigh while dropping what he was doing to walk over towards Zoro. "Are you ignoring me because I launched you into the mast when I tried to kick you at brook last night?"

Zoro just kept staring straight ahead at brook, not even acknowledging the cook.

Sanji was staring to get mad. "Oh stop being such a child about it, I said it was an accident! Well, mostly an accident. I thought smashing your face into the mast would get rid of that scary face of yours." Letting out a small chuckle and smile.

Franky was busy getting a cola from the fridge before commenting. "I don't think he can hear you bro."

At this point, Sanji got right in his face, the blond one revealed eye staring into Zoro non scarred one. "I guess that ugly ass seaweed hair finally clogged up his ears!" Sanji was waiting for him to react to the insult only to hear something like a... snore? The cook squinted his eyes while leaning close to the swordsmans face. "Are you... sleeping?"

… snore...

Brooks jaw fell open with surprise. "And I thought I could go along time without blinking. Although I don't have eye lids to blink."

Both Sanji and Franky stared at brook as if waiting for something.

Brook just stared back at them for a few seconds before, "What?"

"Aren't you going to say skull joke?" Franky asked while using a finger to lift his sunglasses.

Brook just tilted his head with a frown. "What's a skull joke?"

Sanji's eye grew big for a second before just walking back to just start making breakfast. "Man, Chopper better hurry up with finding out whats wrong with you."

Franky finished off his morning cola and started making his way out of the kitchen. "Well I'm gonna go wake up Usopp and Chopper. They asked me to get them up around this time." Franky made his way out the door and looked over the deck. Nami was still standing next to sunnys head while Robin seem to be reading a book on one of the deck chairs. He then went inside the boys room.

Nami was still standing there with her thoughts until she heard the yawn of her captain. She turned around with a sweet smile before waving Luffy to come over. "Morning Captain! Sanji just now went in to make breakfast so its going to be awhile before he's done. You wanna talk?"

Luffy returned the smile except it was his always, face splitting grin. "Morning Nami! Really?" Luffy asked about the food with a frown on his face. "Sanji needs to start waking up earlier!" He pouted as he made his way over towards Nami near Sunnys head.

Her eyes followed him as he walked towards her and almost past her. Luffy seem to be going to sit on the ships head but Nami didn't want that. So she reached out and grabbed his upper arm. "I was hoping we could talk face to face instead of me yelling over the railing like usual." Nami then let out a small laugh. "It's not like how it used to be on the going merry."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay!" Luffy stood next to her before dropping to sit on the ground and placing his legs through the railing. Then he looked up at his navigator. "What do you wanna talk about?"

Nami just looked at him for a second before shrugging her shoulders and deciding to sit next to her captain in the same fashion as him. After scooting closer to Luffy and slipping her legs through the railings; causing both their legs to hang freely from the ship, Nami let out a deep sigh before asking, "Its really crazy, isn't it?"

Luffy just kept his grin. "What is?" His head leaning to the side with it resting on the railing while facing Nami, who was on his right.

"All of this." She stated with her gaze going back to the ocean. "Everything you and me,... and everyone else have been through. All the friends we made, the people we beat." She then did the same as Luffy, resting her head on the railing in front of her and truing to look at him. "All the smiles you gave me. All the blood, sweat, tears and near heart attacks from you going off and doing things without thinking. All the..," Nami paused to find the right word. "Fantastical... places we've seen. Just thinking back on it now, it all seems so damn crazy. Never in my life, my wildest dreams would I have thought this is where I would end up."

"Are you happy?" Luffy asked with a very serious face.

Nami stared into his eyes. Thinking for a few seconds at the serious question. But a few seconds for her meant a few minutes to Luffy, thanks to the fidgeting he was displaying. So she decided to hurry and answer him. "Yes, my Captain. I'm happy that you've shown me all these wonderful things." Nami reached over with her left hand and placed it over Luffys.

Luffy smiled and opened his hand so they can lock their fingers together, just like they did when walking home to sunny last night. "I don't know why you're thanking me. You're the one who got us to all those awesome places! Without you, we wouldn't have made it anywhere near the grand line. Let alone me becoming the pirate king."

Nami felt so proud of herself after hearing Luffys words. "Well? Aren't you going to thank me for getting you to the one piece my king?" She smirked at him with a playful wink.

Luffy just turned his eyes to the sea. "Nope. Friends shouldn't have to thank each other." He could see Nami smile as she shook her head. "... But thank you." Luffy said seriously. Letting go of Nami's hand before reaching behind his back, lifting the straw hat from its string and placing it on Nami's head.

Nami reached up and placed her hand over the crown of the hat. Pushing it firmly onto her head with a nostalgic smile. "I thought you said friends don't thank each other?"

Instead of answering instantly, Luffy stood up and started making his way towards the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. "Someone can mean more to you than a friend."

Nami was left sitting there confused while staring at the retreating back of her captain. "More than a friend?" But before being able to ponder to much on Luffys words, She felt a tap on her shoulder. Nami turned around only to see a hand coming out from under the ground and pointing towards the woman getting up from her lawn chair.

Robin was setting her book aside on the table before asking her friend, "Are you coming for breakfast? I'm sure the rest of the crew are starting to argue with Sanji's, 'ladies first' rule. Especially Luffy."

"Yeah, you're right. We don't want another fight after all." With a sigh, Nami got up from the deck floor and placed a protective hand over the straw hat that Luffy had given her. Heading to the dinning room with her friend. And after breakfast, she'll ask Luffy what he meant by 'Someone can mean more to you than a friend.'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 3.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yeah I know this is a short chapter but it just felt right to end it here for chapter 3. Sorry for not updating my other stories for so long. Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
